Shulk
|-|Xenoblade 1= |-|Xenoblade 2= Summary Shulk (Japanese: シュルク, Shuruku; English dub: /ˈʃʊlk/) is the main protagonist of Xenoblade Chronicles. He likes to think things through and is very methodical in his approach to most situations. He was one of the only known survivors on a previous expedition to retrieve the Monado, and as a young man has become a budding researcher set on unlocking the sword's secrets. He first wields the sacred weapon when his home, Colony 9, is attacked by Mechon. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C | 5-B | 5-B | At least 2-C, likely 2-B, possibly 2-A Name: Shulk Origin: Xenoblade Gender: Male Age: 18 Classification: Homs, God Powers and Abilities: |-|Monado I=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 7), Weapon Mastery, Precognition and Clairvoyance (Can utilize visions of the near or far future on what will exactly happen), Statistics Amplification, Forcefield Creation (Via Monado Shield), Damage Boost and Power Bestowal (Via Monado Enchant), Power Nullification (Via Monado Purge), Paralysis Inducement (Monado Purge paralyzes the target), Statistics Reduction, Healing (Via Light Heal and Aura Heal Gem), Electricity Manipulation (Via Lightning Attack), Fire Manipulation (Via Blaze Attack), Ice Manipulation (Via Chill Attack), Perception Manipulation (Can dull his targets perceptions with Monado purge), Poison Manipulation (Via Poison Attack), Deconstruction (Either is capable of decomposing beings from Bionis), Probability Manipulation (Via Weapon Power Gem), Supernatural Luck (Via Unbeatable Gem, can survive a fatal blow with 1 HP), Social Influencing, Limited Empathic Manipulation (via Shadow Eye), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Nebulas, which lack any physical forms), Status Effect Inducement (Via Bind), Presence Concealment (via Cloak Gems), Attack Reflection (via Spike), Life Force Absorption (Via HP Steal), Shockwave Generation (Via Stream Edge), Reactive Power Level, and Resistance Negation; Resistant to the following: Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Bind, Sleep Manipulation, Confusion, Instant Death, Attack Reflection (via resisting Spike), Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Power Nullification, Radiation Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Life Force Absorption (The ether gems allows him to be resistant to these abilities when equipped) and Possession (Was able to wield the Monado without being possessed by Zanza) |-|Monado II=Same as before, plus Extrasensory Perception, Energy Projection (Via Monado Buster), Air Manipulation (Via Monado Cyclone), Damage Reduction (via Monado Armor), |-|Replica Monado=Same as before, plus Acausality (Type 2, Was unable to be seen through Precognition of Zanza during their fight, and was capable of retaining his memories after the universal reset), possibly Fear Manipulation (His presence caused Dickson; who is a person who has been in many wars and has seen comparable characters and has never felt fear before in his life, to uncontrollably shake in fear to the point where he made a retreat), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Cosmic Awareness (His precognition was able to rival Zanza's even after Zanza became absent from his body, Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Lacks a Soul) |-|Monado III=All previous abilities further enhanced, plus Awakened Power, Holy Manipulation, Soul Destruction, Fate Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Existence Erasure & Reality Warping, Resistance to Deconstruction (Can take hits from Zanza and Meynth's Monado's), Black Holes, Fear Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation and Reality Warping Attack Potency: At least Large Building level (Can defeat Telethia, who are able to oneshot faced mechons, who are superior to low level mechon that were capable of destroying Colony 9's Artillery Cannons) | Planet level (It's the same Monado that the Bionis used, which can exert this much power) | Planet level (Defeated Dickson, but he needed help from the other party members) | At least Low Multiverse level, likely Multiverse level, possibly Multiverse level+ (Defeated the true form of Zanza wielding both his own and Meyneth's Monado, who has merged with "The Passage of Fate". And even without Meyneth's Monado, Zanza was able survive the epicenter of a multiversal big bang that effected at least two universes. Alvis stated the Monado could disrupt the very fabric of existence, both the material and immaterial, performed a space-time reset over the universe reviving many deceased characters when time was reset, and erased all of Memory Space) Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic+ reactions | Sub-Relativistic (Comparable to the Bionis, who can move at this speed) | FTL+ (He was running around the solar system and covering absurd distances like running from the moon to Mars in seconds) | Infinite (Matched Zanza's speed) Lifting Strength: Unknown | At least Class E | At least Class E | Infinite Striking Strength: At least Large Building Class | Planet Class | Planet Class | At least Low Multiversal, likely Multiversal, possibly Multiversal+ Durability: At least Large Building level (Can tank attacks from Telethians) | Planet level (Comparable to Bionis) | Planet level (Tanked blows from Dickson) | At least Low Multiverse level, likely Multiverse level, possibly Multiverse level+ (Tanked blows from Zanza, who created his own universe and merged with the "Passage of Fate") Stamina: High (Can run for entire days without tiring) | Nearly Limitless Range: Tens of meters with Monado | Thousands of Kilometers (Can stretch the Monado II over 2000 kilometers long) | Thousands of Kilometers | At least Low Multiversal, likely Multiversal, possibly Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: Monado, various clothes and boots, Alvis (Alvis can act independently and aid Shulk in battle) Intelligence: Gifted (Is a tech-savvy guy who can fix many broken tools with great results. Can come up with different strategies mid-combat to deal with certain situations as well as being able to discover more about the Monado than any Homs in Colony 9) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Techniques/Attacks: Monado Arts: *'Buster:' Powerful attack with a larger blade. Deals double the damage to Mechon and Machina. *'Enchant:' Strengthens the weapons of the party. Allows normal weapons to damage Mechon. *'Shield:' Generates a barrier that protects himself from any incoming attacks. *'Speed:' Gives the target a greater chance to dodge physical attacks via enhancing their speed. *'Purge:' Ranged ether blast that inflicts Aura Seal and nullifies Spike effects. *'Armour:' Reduces physical and ether damage taken. *'Cyclone:' Damages all enemies around the user and inflicts topple on enemies suffering from break. *'Eater:' Strips away enemy buffs and causes bleed damage in a frontal cone. Normal Techniques: *'Slit Edge:' Damages single target. Attacking the target's side will reduce Physical Defence. *'Back Slash:' Damages single target. Attacking the target's back will cause double damage. *'Light Heal:' Restores HP. *'Shaker Edge' Damages single target, Dazes if target is Toppled *'Air Slash:' Damage and inflict Break on a single target. A side hit may reduce their speed. *'Shadow Eye:' Reduces aggro and increases damage of next physical arts. *'Battle Soul:' Sacrifices half of Shulk's HP to refill a portion of his talent gauge. *'Stream Edge' Damages multiple enemies in front of Shulk, inflicts Break. Key: Monado | Monado II | Replica Monado | Monado III Gallery Monado 2.jpg|Monado II Replica Monado.jpg|Replica Monado Monado III.jpg|Monado III Others Notable Victories: Rex (Xenoblade) Rex's Profile (Both were at their peaks) Zanku (Akame ga Kill!) Zanku's Profile (Monado 1 Shulk was used and speed was equalized) Impmon (Digimon) Impmon's Profile (Monado l Shulk was used and Speed was equalized) Kai Chisaki (My Hero Academia) Chisaki's Profile (Monado Shulk and Base Overhaul were used. Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Xenoblade Category:Xeno (Series) Category:Game Characters Category:Gods Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Reality Warpers Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Nintendo Category:Sword Users Category:Teenagers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Healers Category:Precognition Users Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Poison Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Air Users Category:Aether Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Perception Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Immortals Category:Playable Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Probability Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Awakened Power Users Category:Holy Users Category:Soul Users Category:Fate Users Category:Causality Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2